


Purrfect

by louiesunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, Larry with kitties, Light Angst, M/M, Paranoid Harry, Sneaky Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiesunshine/pseuds/louiesunshine
Summary: It’s very unlike Louis to be secretive with Harry. He’s become accustomed to having open communication within their relationship that it makes Harry overthink when things are out of the norm.“This has only been a week, Harry, you can’t be making assumptions when it’s been just days,” Anne tries to reason with him.But that’s the thing. It’s only been a week in person, but the weird behavior has been happening for a few weeks before then. Harry would text him when he could while in Japan, and Louis would take long to answer. He’d make the same excuse about being in the studio, but Harry hasn’t known Louis to be there as frequently as he claimed.Or, where Harry knows Louis is hiding something but he has nothing to worry about.





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Emily :)
> 
> You old, bitch.

Harry blames his jetlag for his paranoia. 

He landed in Los Angeles six mornings ago from being away in Japan for more than a month. When arriving home, anticipation filled him because he was finally getting to sleep in his own bed with his fiancée. Louis arrived at the States from England about a week before him to work on his album with a few writers and producers in the area.  

If Harry had it his way, he would have come back to LA when Louis did, but he figured that his boy didn’t need the added distraction. He could finally finish the anticipating album that’s taken way too long to put out in Harry’s opinion.  

A fond smile slowly creeps up when thinking of the more important reasons for them meeting in Los Angeles rather than at home in England. In just two short months, he and Louis are finally getting married. After almost nine years of being together with five of those years being engaged, the time has come. 

One Direction commitments are no longer an issue and taking up all their time, and Harry’s yearlong solo tour has finished, so it was time for them to become one. Although the outside world won’t yet know of their matrimony, their friends and families will know and that’s good enough for Harry and Louis.  

Right now is a perfect time and they just have to make a couple more decisions before everything is ready to go.  

Harry himself has been looking forward to this day since he was a little lad. At the time, the partner he fantasized was only a faceless person. But since he met Louis at just sixteen years old, Harry’s imaginative partner no longer was faceless. He envisions the most stunning pair of blue eyes and several lines on his cheeks and surrounding his eyes from all the smiles and laughter he had so far in his lifetime.  

The closer the wedding date approaches, the more Harry gets eager and impatient to get it over with and call Louis Tomlinson officially his.  

However, there’s an issue Harry’s noticed for the past week since arriving in Los Angeles. It’s become worrisome to him that he felt the need to vent, which is why he’s Facetiming his mum. Anne Twist always knows what to do.  

“Maybe he wants to wait and postpone the wedding.” Harry bites his bottom lip, looking at his mum and missing her embrace a little more today.  

In return, Anne can only give a concerned smile. “Sunshine, that boy has been ready to marry you the second you proposed to him five years ago. I am sure of nothing more, I promise. You know he’s been busy in getting this record done. He gets into his own little world and just wants everything to be perfect.” 

“I get that, mum, but he’s always able to come back home and leave that stress at the door.”  

It’s been a week since Harry arrived and he hates that he hasn’t seen Louis much during that time. While it may be typical for others, for them, they cherish each moment they have together. So much so that when they are in the same city, they are inseparable because regrettably, they spend a lot of time apart.  

But, more than once Louis canceled plans for reasons he hasn’t explained to Harry. It’s upsetting him because they have made plans to finish wedding details; things were so closed to being finished. Also, they made plans to go out to their favorite restaurant in Malibu, but Louis called him about an hour before to tell him that he wouldn’t be able to make it. 

It’s very unlike Louis to be secretive with Harry. He’s become accustomed to having open communication within their relationship that it makes Harry overthink when things are out of the norm.  

“This has only been a week, Harry, you can’t be making assumptions when it’s been just days,” Anne tries to reason with him.  

But that’s the thing. It’s only been a week in person, but the weird behavior has been happening for a few weeks before then. Harry would text him when he could while in Japan, and Louis would take long to answer. He’d make the same excuse about being in the studio, but Harry hasn’t known Louis to be there as frequently as he claimed. 

As he explains this to his mum, he makes himself panic. “You don’t think he might be cheating, right?” 

“Now, Harry Edward, stop right there! You’re going to be making yourself mad.” His mum is right. If Harry is certain of one thing, it’s Louis would never cheat on him.  

But, maybe he is nervous about the wedding. Which is understandable and very common no matter how long the couple has been in a relationship for. Marriage is a scary thing for people, and perhaps Louis is thinking twice about it and doesn’t know how to bring it up to Harry.  

He, himself has no doubts and is so thrilled. He can realize how difficult it would be for Louis to bring up his concerns because he wouldn’t want to hurt him.  

Of course, Harry would be slightly disappointed because he wants nothing more than to call Louis his spouse, but he’d rather wait for Louis to be comfortable and want this marriage as much as he does. He’d wait forever for Louis, he’s never loved anything or anyone more.  

“You know how you can clear things up?” Anne then speaks up. Harry perks up and waits tentatively, ready to do whatever it takes to make things go back to normal with his love. “You simply talk to him.” 

Leaning back down on his seat, Harry pouts because that doesn't help at all. “If he isn’t willingly talking to me, then how is that going to work. He’s not comfortable enough to approach me.” 

“Then you voice your concerns. You can’t stay quiet as well, love. Look how you’re driving yourself crazy with wild assumptions already. It’ll only be worse the more you go without talking things out.” 

** 

Needless to say, Harry didn’t take his mum’s advice to approach Louis and it only backfires a week later.  

The couple planned to attend the King Princess concert, who coincidentally was in LA for two nights. She’s a new favorite artist of his and Louis, so Harry thought it would be fun to see her live and possibly meet her afterward.  

It was the first out of two nights of her shows and Harry jumps out of the shower to get ready. Walking into his closet, he skims around to see what suited best for the night. Oddly enough, it’s a chilly night in Los Angeles. So with that in mind, Harry picks out a black button-up matched with grey wool trousers. The button-up and trousers were connected by black suspenders, and to top it off, a long dark coat and a paperboy hat would cover him up to protect him from the cold outside.  

Satisfied with his choices, he grabs his phone and shoots out a text to Louis to see if he’ll be home soon from the studio. 

_Are you almost home baby?_

In about less than ten minutes, Harry’s phone beeps notifying him of an incoming message. After clipping in his suspenders, he picks up the phone to see what Louis replied.  

**_I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m still busy so I might be late! How about I just meet you at the venue?_ ** ****

His stomach slightly drops as he rereads the message.  

_You’ve spent so much time at the studio, Lou. We’re supposed to get dinner before the show. I wanted to wine and dine you._

He doesn’t mean to sound like it, but he has to admit, he kind of is desperate to see Louis and just get to spend some time with him. His mind continues to whirl with thoughts and speculations on Louis’ mysterious behavior and he just wants to get to the bottom of it. He just doesn’t know how.  

**_Haz, you know I’m working with Julian and he’s leaving town tomorrow, so we wanted to get as much done as possible. You know how much I like working with him! I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you xx_ ** ****

Although still bummed that Louis wouldn’t make it to dinner before the show, Harry is still happy he is getting to work with one of their good mates. He guesses he should take advantage of it. Julian helped a lot in creating so many hits for One Direction, he and Louis worked so well together. So Harry can understand why he wanted to get as much done while he can.  

It’s a couple hours later when Harry meets up with Jeff and Glenne at the Fonda Theatre, often checking his phone to see any incoming messages from Louis announcing his arrival. He hasn’t received anything yet and his down mood is beginning to show. They’re backstage, the opening act is in the middle of their set, so they thought they could mingle before King Princess comes out.  

There aren’t many people like he’s used to in other concerts in Los Angeles. Usually, rooms are filled with different kinds of people: families and friends of the headliner and several other celebrities. Depending on whose show it is, you never know who you might run into.  

“Why the long face, H?” Glenne places a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.  

“I don’t know when Louis is coming, and I just miss him.”  

“You’re such a sap, haven’t you seen him every day since you got back?” 

Harry shakes his head. “Barely. He’s canceled wedding planning stuff. He’s just always in the studio. I thought tonight we can just relax and have fun. But I don’t know when he’s going to get here.”  

Before Glenne lets out another word, Harry pockets his phone and goes to the open bar to get a drink, hoping the alcohol can calm him down. He grabs another glass for good measure, thinking Glenne would want a drink as well. He tips the bartender and walks back to her and sees a familiar set of long curls joining her.  

“I swear the girl gets more beautiful every day,” the man gushes to Glenne, pulling out his phone to show her pictures. 

“I still can’t believe you have a daughter, Julian. You’re an actual dad.” With seeing Julian, Harry lights up because that means Louis is here too since the two were working together. It only makes sense that they would drive over together to the venue.  

Scanning the room in hopes of seeing Louis, Harry eventually gives up and decides to just ask Julian.  

“Well, well, well, what’s going on, daddy?” He throws his arm around Julian’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug.  

“Please don’t call me that, Harry,” Julian jokes, giving him a warm smile. “It’s good to see you, H. It’s been too long.” 

“Well, maybe that’s because you’ve been hogging my fiancée all the time. Speaking of, where is he?” 

Julian looks confused at Harry’s question. “I’ve been hogging him? I’ve just seen him a few times within the last three weeks.” 

Not fully understanding Julian words, he asks again. “You haven’t been working with him every day?” 

One of the members of King Princess’ team announces that the opening act is finished with their set and that King Princess is ready to come out within the next few minutes. Harry ignores it and stands in his place to hear Julian out because nothing is making sense.  

All this time, Louis said he’s been with Julian in the studio to work on his album. But here is Julian informing him that he hasn’t seen Louis all that often. Louis has been lying to him. He’s obviously hiding something.  

“He said he was in the studio with you today and he was going to be here late,” Harry mutters. “He lied?” 

A sympathetic look spreads across Julian’s face, swaying side to side in this awkward situation. “We didn’t meet up today, Harry. I don’t know why he said so. I’m sorry.” 

Harry sees Julian’s face of remorse and shakes his head, not wanting Julian to feel guilty. “Don’t worry about it, Julian. I’ll find out. The show is about to start, you should go to your seats. Congratulations on becoming a dad, Valentina is gorgeous.” 

“Thank you, bro. I hope everything gets cleared up.” 

He hopes so too.  

** 

Louis manages to sneak in three songs into the show. He comes in out of breath from jogging in, he squeezes into the seat next to Harry and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

Fortunately, they can’t be seen in their seats, making it much easier to hide from the people beneath them. With the dark lighting, it is hard to make out the details of Louis’ face, but Harry isn’t really in the mood to talk. He just wants to enjoy the show.  

King Princess begins  _Waiting on This House to Burn Down_ and Louis goes to hold Harry’s hand, bringing it up and pressing a kiss on his open palm. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry responses, turning to get a look at Louis through the darkness. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I know, love. It’s, um, it’s been crazy in the studio. Julian had to literally push me out the door,” Louis chuckles, amazing Harry on how smooth he is in lying.  

However, Harry chooses to not say anything and wait until they’re at home to speak up and figuring out why Louis is flat-out lying to him repeatedly.  

The show is quickly close to over and before the last song is finished, Harry and Louis sneak back out from the back of the venue to get ahead of the rush of people that will soon crowd the place when the concert ends. They can’t be seen together just yet; all in due time.  

Louis didn’t drive to the venue, saying he got a ride from his security, so he joins Harry as they walk to his car. “She was so good, I’m glad we got to see her.” 

Unlocking the door, they hop into the car and wait for it to warm up. Thanks to the tinted windows, no one can see inside, even though they are in the special VIP parking.  

They spend the next twenty minutes of the car ride home talking about random things; Louis doing more of the talking about getting the album ready and his nervousness to release the single soon.  

“It’s been over a year since I released  _Miss You_ , I’m just scared no one is going to like it or even care since I took so long.” When Harry turns he sees Louis fumbling with his fingers with his head down. He hates the pressure Louis puts on himself. 

Reaching over to take his hand, Harry laces their fingers and squeezes in consolation. “The loyal fans will be right there giving you all the support you deserve; you’ve seen how amazing they can be. You’re a fucking talented singer and songwriter. This is what you’re meant to be doing, Louis. You’re going to smash it, you always do.” 

He feels Louis maneuver his way around the seatbelt so it’s behind him, leaning over to press a lingering kiss on Harry’s cheek. The action causes his heart to race and his cheek to flush red. Louis’ lips are suddenly on the shell of his ear as he whispers, “How do you manage to make me fall in love with you time and time again? I adore you, thank you.” 

Harry can’t help but still be thrown off between Louis’ words and behavior. While he’s saying all the things that flutter his heart - which he has been used to hearing and feeling for more than eight years, yet he's acting differently and clearly hiding something from him.  

More than anything he believes Louis heartwarming words, but he's still feeling unease. He just wants to get to the bottom of it already.  

A light drizzle begins to fall from the Los Angeles sky as the couple arrives at their home. They don’t worry to cover themselves up due to how light the rain is and walk from the car to the front door. 

Lights turn on inside the house when they walk through the threshold. Harry makes a beeline to the kitchen to prepare them each a cuppa before he confronts Louis.  

“How was your day, love?” Louis asks him, jumping on the kitchen countertop as he waits for his tea.  

“It was good,” Harry starts, grabbing the Yorkshire teabags from the cupboard. “I got some writing done and I talked to Gemma for a bit on FaceTime.” 

Louis hums, beckoning his boyfriend towards him. Harry lets him gently grab his hands and pull him into a warming hug. He feels Louis’ arms loop around his neck and tucks his head to press soft kisses on his shoulders. “Think you’ll get to recording soon?” 

Running his fingers through Louis’ growing locks, Harry stays silent momentarily to enjoy his affection. “I don’t know yet. I want to take my time and not rush things soon after the first album. We’ll see.” 

“You smell so good,” Louis compliments him with a soft voice. “Love your outfit too, you look so cute with your suspenders.” 

Harry moves his hands to cup Louis’ head to face him, dropping a kiss on his lips. “They looked good on you all those years ago, I thought I’d give it a go.” 

“You look better with them than I did, that’s for damn sure.” Louis drags his hands to tug on the black suspenders, letting go so they snap against Harry. “Always look so sexy.” 

The suspenders snapping against Harry’s chest make him hiss, but he enjoys it nonetheless. He doesn’t mind if Louis does it some more. “Well, speaking of sexy, you’re pretty sexy on this countertop.” 

“Only sexy bitches sit on kitchen counters and that’s the law.” 

Due to Louis’ silliness, Harry barks out a laugh and leans back a little to see him better since they were pressed against each other. “I would have to disagree with you, not only ‘sexy bitches’ as you put it.” 

“Then who else?” Louis gives him a scandalized look, waiting for Harry’s answer with a raised brow.  

“Cats can also sit on kitchen counters.” It isn’t hard to miss the way Louis’ body tenses immediately; Harry steps back. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Louis only coughs and pushes Harry gently to hop off the counter, shaking his head. “No, no, no. Sorry, my stomach started to hurt. Maybe the tea would help.” 

“Of course,” Harry says softly, walking over to get the cup and handing it to him. “Is it something you ate?” 

Waving him off, Louis takes a sip and smiles at him. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I’m actually knackered also. You ready for bed? C’mon, I am.” 

Before Harry can get another word in to make sure Louis is seriously alright, he sees his fiancée take his cup and sway his hips as he walks towards the steps leading up to their bedroom. He turns and smirks, “If you hurry up, maybe I’ll be up for a little somethin’ somethin’.” 

Obviously, Harry’s excitement makes him forget about confronting Louis.  

** 

Well, a little “somethin’ somethin’” ended up being a lot of somethin’ somethin’ and it kept them up until three in the morning. A clap of loud thunder erupts in the late morning, and it’s what wakes Harry up to see Louis jolting on top of him.  

“Fucking hate thunder,” Louis grumbles with his eyes shut, pressing himself closer to Harry as if they aren’t already glued enough. “Protect me, Harold.” 

Chuckling, Harry brings their comforter up right to below their heads and squeezes his boy tightly. “I’ll always protect you, baby. Thunder and rain wouldn’t stand a chance against me.” 

Louis pauses for a moment. “Better yet, I think Doris has a better chance than you.”

“Hey…” Harry stops to think about it. “Okay, okay, maybe you’re right.” 

A silence comes between them as they enjoy the warmth radiating from their naked bodies. The sound of the heavy rain is welcomed in helping their comfort. Harry is thankful for the quietness because it’s bringing him the confidence to finally speak up about whatever Louis’ hiding.  

Might as well just come out with it, he supposes. “Are you hiding something from me?” 

Once again, Louis’ body tenses from Harry’s words. It only makes him worry a little more because it’s now very clear he caught Louis. “What?” 

“I’ve just noticed you were gone a lot of the time, especially since I’ve gotten back from Japan. We usually need someone to pull us apart because we’re inseparable when we reunite, but not this time.” 

Louis stays quiet and doesn’t dare to look at him, so Harry decides to keep going. “You say you’re at the studio and recording but I actually ran into Julian last night at the concert.” 

“He was there?” 

He nods. “Yeah, and I asked him where you were. That he needed to stop hogging you, but he just looked confused. He said he only saw you a few times and not frequently as you’ve told me.” 

Louis only sighs in defeat. “Harry, it’s not what you think.” 

“I just wanna know why you continuously lied to me. What are you hiding?”

The confusion arises when he hears Louis giggle against his neck. He pulls back and is temporarily in awe in how blue Louis’ eyes are in the morning. It’s something he never quite gets over and he deems himself one lucky bastard for getting to experience this all the time.  

Morning Louis is his favorite. 

Shaking his head, he remembers they’re in the middle of something. “Why are you giggling?” 

Louis bites his lip and narrows his eyes at the man. “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Harry answers immediately and he means it wholeheartedly.  

“Do you love me?” 

“Of course, Louis, always, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

Shrugging, he gives Harry a fucking cute grin. “I just like hearing you say it.” 

Louis can always manage to be the most adorable thing. Yet, it’s so frustrating because Harry just wants answers and his fiancée being a cute little shit is distracting him.  

“I’m being serious here, Louis,” Harry huffs, giving them some space between them on the bed, which makes Louis whine because he took the warmth with him. “We’re getting married in just weeks from now and you’re choosing to hide things from me. I can’t help but just worry, you know?” 

Insecurity has never been a thing Harry felt in his relationship with Louis. Despite going through so much shit to hide their relationship from the world just to satisfy their team, Harry never doubted him, them. Their relationship isn’t perfect, by all means. They argue and annoy each other like crazy but it comes with being together for so long.  

He doesn’t mean to be too dramatic, and perhaps it has to do with their wedding vastly approaching. But Louis keeping something from Harry now isn’t making him feel right.  

Fishing out a clip from the bedside drawer, he pulls his hair away from his face, not wanting to deal with it at the moment. Meanwhile, Louis sits up and crawls onto Harry’s lap, pushing the comforter down. With his back now against the bedframe, Harry strokes his hands up and down the smaller man’s back.  

He smiles when goosebumps rise on Louis’ skin, pressing a kiss on his bare shoulder and sucking a small lovebite on his collarbone. The coldness from Louis’ own hands makes him flinch, Louis muttering an apology quickly. “If you trust me, Harry, then don’t worry. Okay?”

“What are you hiding?” Harry repeats. 

“Just trust me, my love. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” They press their lips together, ignoring the morning breath they’re both sporting. Louis breaks the kiss and speaks against his lips, “I have to go do something. It won’t be that long. Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I need to make up for ditching it last night. I wanna treat my man.” 

Harry watches him jump off the bed and walk into their bathroom, hearing the sink turn on and Louis brushing his teeth. “Where are you going, Lou?” 

“Patience is a virtue,” Louis sings, strolling back into the room and going straight to their closet. Quickly, he’s in normal comfy clothing and pulling a beanie on top of his head. Before he leaves the room, he makes sure to drop one more kiss on Harry’s pouty lips. “Stop pouting before I bite your lip off.” 

“Do it.” 

“Kinky,” Louis playfully growls. “I love you, sweetheart. I’ll be back.” 

And with that, his footsteps are heard descending down the stairs and out the front door.  

Harry’s not afraid to call himself insane, because quite frankly, he is. He bounces off the bed and in record speed has his teeth brushed, clothes on with his keys in his hands. For good measures, he throws on a pair of sunglasses to keep himself hidden because right now he wouldn’t want to be caught by Louis nor seen by fans.  

Making sure to give Louis time to get ahead, he gets into his own car and fires it up to get ready to go. Harry knows quite well that following Louis is completely crossing a line, and normally he wouldn’t dare track him down like a crazed stalker boyfriend. 

 _However,_ Louis was  _giggling_ when being questioned by Harry so he reasons that whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.  

He’s just going to simply pass by; that wouldn’t hurt.  

Before he gets to driving, Harry turns on his phone and goes to the  _Find My Friends_ app where he and Louis are always sharing their location. It gives them comfort in knowing where each other are, especially when they are far apart. It’s coming in handy today to help him trail behind Louis. 

Soon enough, Harry’s following the GPS leading him to Louis who’s heading to the 405 freeway, away from Los Angeles. In the direction he’s driving, it’s nowhere near the recording studio; it’s the exact opposite direction.  

“Where are you going, Lou?” He mutters to himself. It’s only a little more than ten miles on the freeway before Louis driving off, Harry not that far behind him according to his phone. He feels absolutely ridiculous for his actions, but his paranoia is overtaking any sense of rational thinking at this point.  

He drives past a sign that informs him that he and Louis are in Westwood when Louis’ location finally stops moving. Within the next twenty minutes due to LA traffic, Harry’s pulling into a place he would never guess he’d be.  

Double checking that Louis’ location is indeed correct on his GPS, Harry turns off the car and hops out. Louis’ car is parked away a few spaces away from his. “What in the world.” 

Perhaps he dropped his car off here and met up with someone? Harry can’t possibly understand why Louis would be here, and not telling Harry on top of that. There’s no reason to withhold the fact he’s coming here.  

Harry doesn’t think twice before heading inside the establishment where he’s greeted by a young woman behind the front desk.  

“Hi! Welcome to Kitten Rescue Los Angeles, how may I help you?” the woman greets him, not showing any signs of knowing who Harry is.  

He takes a moment to think about the words to say without sounding entirely strange. “Um, hello. How are you?” 

“I’m wonderful, thank you for asking. Is there anything in particular that you needed today, sir?” 

“Yes, yes. I don’t know if this is going to sound weird, but is there a man that came in not that long ago?  

At first, the woman makes an expression that suggests she doesn’t know what Harry’s talking about. However, an older man walks in behind the desk and interrupts, “Are you talking about Louis?” 

Why in the world would Louis be here? “Yes, Louis. Is he here?” 

The man nods, gesturing Harry over to the side door leading him to go God knows where. Luckily for him, the man doesn’t ask any questions as to why he’s looking for Louis, not knowing how he’d begin to explain because they aren’t meant to be seen together.  

As they walk into another room at this kitten rescue center, Harry’s met with his lovely fiancée sitting on a blanket on the floor feeding what appears a neonatal kitten. It’s a white and orange little kitten that’s not that bigger than Louis’ hand.  

Louis himself hasn’t looked up, only staring down at the baby kitten who’s eagerly drinking. There’s the loveliest smile on Louis’ face, warming Harry’s fragile heart so much more. He’s trying his hardest not the squeal or take a picture of this scene.  

“I said patience was a virtue, young Harold. Yet, how did I know you’d end up following me here?” Louis teases Harry with his head still tilted down to face the kitten.  

Not being able to just stand there any longer, Harry hurriedly joins Louis on the floor and the kitten. He brings his finger to pet the top of the small kitten, cooing at how adorable it is. He’s too distracted by the overwhelming cuteness that he doesn’t even question why Louis is even here in the first place.  

“This is Frankie,” Louis tells Harry, finally looking up. “She’s almost four weeks old.” 

The two of them smile at each other; Harry can’t help but lean forward to press his lips against Louis’. “You look so fucking cute right now.” 

“I’m aware.” He smirks back, taking the finished bottle from the kitten. Carefully he hands Frankie over to Harry to hold.  

Harry swears he has never held something so precious in his life. Well, except for Louis, of course. But besides that, this is the most precious thing.  

Growing up, Harry had cats around him in Holmes Chapel; his mum being in love with the animal. So, he’s owned a lot of cats and has been wanting one of his own so bad for years, but because of their career, it would be so difficult to take care of one properly. 

With being out on the road and always in a different country, it wouldn’t be easy to bring a cat along with them. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting it so much more. With now holding such a tiny one, Louis is going to have to drag him away, that’s for sure. 

“For months, I was thinking of the perfect wedding gift for you.” Harry’s head snaps up to look at his fiancée. “I wanted to give you something different and that you’d love. I’ve given you so much jewelry and clothes. We have the perfect home, homes, actually. You don’t need anything extravagant like a car or anything. But then I thought, hey, maybe it’s time to give you a family.”

“Oh, Lou.”

“A baby is in the distant future, I know. But a little kitty could be a start. So I researched some places here and in England and I found this place that rescues kittens. The first day I came here, I saw Frankie here and I fell in love. She was found in an alley. She was only born probably a couple days before they said.” Louis reaches over to pet her. “This is where I’ve been all the time. This is what I’ve been hiding.”

Love doesn’t even begin to describe how Harry feels about Louis Tomlinson. Here he has been paranoid beyond belief, thinking Louis was second-guessing their wedding. But here he was, just wanting to get Harry the best wedding gift for him. 

Fully aware he had no reason to actually worry about Louis’ behavior, Harry now just feels stupid for overthinking everything. 

“I just come here and play and feed them. We have to wait until they’re about eight weeks old to take them home, but I just want them to get familiar with me.”  _Them._ Louis keeps repeating _them_. 

“Them?” Harry asks him.

Louis doesn’t answer him, standing to leave the room. As quickly as he left, he comes right back with a new bundle in his arms. “Harry, meet Nala. She’s Frankie’s sister.”

Little Frankie and Nala have bicolor coat patterns. The sisters are mostly white; however, Frankie has orange on the top half of her body, head, and ears. Meanwhile, Nala has a whiter coat, with just one small black patch on the top and more of the black covering her ears and tail.

Both also have big dark eyes with soft pink noses with little whiskers; Harry wants to cry with the overload of cuteness. 

“When it got closer to the eight weeks, I wanted to tell you as a surprise. But I guess I was doing a shitty job in hiding. And I’m a shitty liar too.”

“Louis, don’t curse, there are babies present,” Harry scolds, making Louis giggle in return. “God, I can’t believe I was being so paranoid.”

Louis suggests they switch kittens so Harry can get to hold and feed Nala. The man from the front desk, Scott, comes in to hand over a new bottle for the kitten. 

He’s never fed a baby kitten before, so he was extra gentle in pushing the top to pry Nala’s mouth open to latch on. In no time, Nala is eagerly sucking and drinking the milk replacer, much to Harry’s relief. 

“We can’t just separate these cuties, can’t we?” Louis asks Harry with a grin, probably already knowing Harry’s answer.

“Absolutely not,” Harry says instantly.

Louis knowingly nods. “That’s what I thought. So that’s why I said we’re adopting both of them.”

Harry’s heart explodes, not caring how silly it is of him to squeal in excitement. “Are you serious, Lou? They’re ours?”

“In four more weeks, they can go home with us. I already signed the papers so no one can take them from us.” Louis winks at him, pressing their lips together. If Harry’s hands weren’t occupied, he’d hold Louis’ face and deepen the kiss. But quite frankly he doesn’t want to let go of Nala. They would have to wait until later. 

“So the times you said you were at the studio, you were actually here?”

“Most of the time, yeah,” Louis admits, his cheeks reddening. “Yesterday Frankie was being a stubborn little girl and wasn’t eating, so it was taking longer than usual. That’s why I was late for the concert. I didn’t want to just leave her.”

Any disappointment Harry once felt with Louis has vanished and is replaced with more love for his soon-to-be husband. All the hiding and hassle has been to surprise Harry, knowing besides children, he’s been wanting a cat for them. 

This is a step towards a family Harry’s been so desperately wanting with Louis since the moment they had their first deep conversation in Robin’s bungalow. It’s scary how fast his feelings for Louis developed, but he doesn’t regret it for the world. 

“Harry?” 

He pulls the small bottle away from Nala, who finished her milk. They place both the kitties on the blanket and watch them move around. “Yes, love?”

“You said you were being paranoid. What did you think I was hiding?” Harry could’ve been more than alright in Louis never asking or finding out his suspicions, being very embarrassed to say what he was thinking. 

Seeing that Harry is deliberately staying quiet, Louis nudges him. “It can’t be that bad, can it? What, did you think I was cheating on you or something?”

“Or something,” Harry mumbles, petting each of the kitties.

“Sweetheart."

“I thought that you were distancing yourself and maybe thinking twice about getting married, okay?” The look of hurt flashes across Louis’ face and it nearly makes Harry cry to think he did such a thing. He knows now that it was stupid of him to think Louis would ever go back on wanting to get married, but sometimes you can’t help but think of the worst. 

“Harry,” Louis starts, moving so that he’s straddling his lap. “My love, there is nothing in this world I want more than to marry you. You’re the love of my life. I’m so fucking excited to marry you. I promise, you silly boy.”

Frankie and Nala both let out high-pitch meows beside them, interrupting Louis’ heartening words. The couple chuckle with how adorable they are. Harry’s excited to take them home when they are allowed to. 

“I love you, Harry.” Louis rests his forehead against Harry’s. Several more meows are filling the quiet room. Harry bursts out laughing and quickly kisses Louis, only to pull back and pick up the wandering kittens. 

He gives Louis Frankie while he hangs onto Nala. The little rascal keeps biting Harry’s finger, but he continues to entertain her by waggling it in front of her to reach. “I love you too, Lou. And I love these little girls. But you know what this means?" 

“What, sweetheart?”

“You’re probably going to get scratches all over your body and it’s not just going to be coming from me.” Harry winks.  

Louis attempts to push Harry but that’s when Frankie chooses to accidentally dig her tiny nails onto his skin. “Fucking shit.” 

** 

After a day full of interviews to promote  _Two of Us,_ Louis finds much relief when walking through the front door of his home. It’s oddly quiet for it being seven at night, knowing Harry usually has music playing in the background while he’s home alone.  

He had been elated to hear Harry was seriously ready to work on new music for his next album. His now husband waited until they tied the knot to devote his time on writing and recording. It came at a time when Louis himself finally got to release his newest single in over a year,  _Two of Us._  

The support has been amazing; the fans continue to blow his mind with all of the dedication. But after a tiring day where he’s had to put on a smile nonstop, he wants nothing more than to crawl into bed with his husband and his girls.  

Harry and Louis were able to bring Frankie and Nala home a little more than a month ago when they were eight weeks old. From that moment on, they have owned the house and marked it their territory while Harry and Louis just simply live in it.  

Luckily they haven’t had too much trouble in taking care of the kittens. One of them has always been in Los Angeles, so they have stayed in their home. But when they both have to be away, they are going to try to take the kitties with them, and if it doesn’t work out, Anne has volunteered to catsit for them.  

As they are growing, they are appearing to be the complete opposite of each other. Frankie is a wild child, bouncing from furniture to furniture. She has no problem in biting wrists, ankles, and fingers. At three months old, she has grown into the insistent scratching phase in her life. And yes, both he and Harry are covered in scratches, as Harry predicted.  

Meanwhile, Nala isn’t as rambunctious as her sister. On the contrary, she is more mellow and loves to plant herself on the kitchen counter. It happens more often whenever Harry is cooking, always watching him move around the kitchen.  

The black and white kitten is sweeter than her sister, most definitely. Though she loves playing, tail chasing and pawing everything, she doesn’t scratch as much as Frankie. She’s also a cuddler and a huge fan in having Louis hold her. Frankie adores Harry and seems to always hiss whenever Louis gets near them when snuggling.  

Although Louis sometimes wants to hiss to the kitten himself, he doesn’t blame her from loving Harry so much. She’s territorial of him, but so is Louis, so he understands. He has no choice but to share.  

Running up the stairs, Louis enters their bedroom to find his husband crashed asleep on top of the sheets, softly snoring away. However, he’s not alone, Nala is curled up beside him while Frankie planted herself on top of his chest.  

As quietly as he can, Louis undresses until he’s just in his underpants and goes to join his family in bed. He knows Harry is bound to wake up soon to start dinner, but he hopes they can enjoy laying comfortably with each other for a moment.  

He definitely doesn’t want to wake Frankie up and risk upsetting her with being too close to Harry. Louis takes a chance in picking up Nala and placing her on his bare chest once he’s laid down.  

“Hi, baby,” Harry greets him in a low whisper, trying not to disturb Frankie. Louis reaches to hold Harry’s hand, his thumb stroking the soft skin. “How was your day?” 

“Great, but I’m beat. I’m just so glad I’m home with you and the girls.” 

Suddenly one gentle meow and one sassy hiss are let out and the men laugh loudly at the kitties on their chests. Both run their fingers through their fluffy white hair, Nala now purring against Louis while Frankie glares at him.  

“I’m afraid that Frankie is going to kill me in my sleep one day,” Louis mutters.  

“She’s a sweetie.” 

“She’s the devil.” 

Harry pries Frankie off his chest and announces he’s starting on dinner. When pots and pans are heard banging from the kitchen downstairs, Nala jumps off Louis’ chest and runs out the door. Louis knows he’s going to go into the kitchen and find her on the countertop watching Harry do his thing.  

That just leaves him and Frankie on the bed; a staring contest begins, and Louis is not going to back down.  

“I don’t know why you hate me so much, I’m the reason you live here. It was you I loved first, yet you love Harold more than me.” He sounds stupid just talking to a kitten, but he oddly believes she can understand him. “I don’t blame you though, I love Harry with all my heart. I’m glad you are there to protect him, he deserves a bodyguard like you.” 

Those big brown eyes then somehow turn from glaring to a bit soft. She slowly crawls until she rubs her head against Louis’ arm. “I guess you can be a sweetie, but you still are evil.” 

“Just like her daddy,” Harry says from the doorway.  

And just like that, Frankie hisses at Louis and runs over to rub against Harry’s leg. 

“Thanks, Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr post!](http://louiesunshine.tumblr.com/post/182876335778/purrfect-7k-by-louiesunshine-for-thelouwhos)


End file.
